How They Got Together
by KlaineGleek89
Summary: This is the story of how the relationship between Burt and Kurt changed. After the death of Elizabeth, their lives were never the same. But that doesn't always have to be a bad thing, sometimes change could be good. It could be very good! Warning for incest, don't like don't read.


KlaineGleek89

(I don't own anything but the story.)

If you don't like Kurt/Burt relationship, you don't have to read this story. I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Incest, minor character death.

How They Got Together

Kurt knew exactly when and how it all happened. It was after his mother passed away. His father and he were both sad and lonely, without Elizabeth their lives were dull and grey.

They had to learn to live without her. Whenever Kurt called out for her in the middle of the night, Burt would go and comfort his son. He would hold his son or cuddle him until both were asleep. And on the occasion when Kurt awoke to hear his father crying in his room Kurt would return the favor. This occurred for a while.

But things started to change a bit once Kurt reached his teens. They never stopped their nightly routine of comfort, but the comfort itself had changed. It wasn't over the loss of Elizabeth; they came to terms with that. But that didn't mean that they stopped their cuddling and comforting.

One night when Kurt was fifteen he got out of his bed and went into his father's room quietly. He saw his father with the blankets drawn back and his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms. His hand was moving in an up-down motion. Letting out a moan, he quickened his hand's rhythm. Another moan escaped and then Kurt's own name was on the older man's lips.

This slightly shocked Kurt, but then he thought back to other nights. He thought back to when he was going through puberty. He would wake up in his father's arms with an erection straining his pajamas. The first time it happened he was scared and woke his father.

"Daddy, what's happening to me," younger Kurt asked, his voice wavering.

That was when his father gave him "the talk". That night was also when Burt showed Kurt how to masturbate.

"Buddy, all you have to do is wrap your hand around it and stroke. Trust me, it feels amazing," Burt said.

Kurt did as he was told and his father was right, it felt amazing. He couldn't keep the moans and gasps from escaping his lips. He could feel something building in his stomach and move to his balls. Then in the next moment he was cumming in his boxers.

After that night Kurt experienced wet dreams, while he started out in his bed and a few times when he was with his father. He didn't think anything of them occurring but what he dreamed about made him question and think. He knew that he was gay since he was little, that wasn't the issue. But what made him think was that every dream was about him and his father.

One night after a really intense and vivid dream Kurt woke to find his father wide awake and watching him.

"Dad," Kurt said, shocked.

"Hey," Burt said.

There was fear and apprehension in Kurt's eyes. He was about to move out of his father's arms when he felt them tighten.

Kurt looked up at his father and saw lust in his eyes. "Can I… Kurt can I kiss you?" Burt asked quietly.

Kurt should've been taken aback or hesitant about that question, but he wasn't and he already knew his answer.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. He turned onto his side facing his father. He moved to press against his father, feeling the older man's throbbing erection. "Did I do that to you?" Kurt asked, pressing a little further into the pulsing bulge.

Burt couldn't talk, so he took Kurt's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against his son's. For both it felt right and supposed to happen. The kiss was deepened and turned passionate as Burt's tongue was granted access into Kurt's mouth. And with that action caused a moan to escape Kurt's throat.

In that moment everything felt amazing, he didn't want to stop or to have to leave his father. Then he felt his father move to hover over Kurt. Once they broke their kiss Burt looked at his son. "Baby, do you think you can open your legs for me?" Burt asked.

Kurt's eyes widened a fraction. "Do you… do you want me to remove my clothes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, please do. I'll do the same," Burt said. He quickly pulled down his boxers and pajama bottoms until they were off completely. While he did that, Kurt was doing the same.

Once they were bare, Kurt's eyes drifted down to his father's engorged cock. His stare strayed for moments, just soaking in his father in his entirety.

"Daddy, you're so big," Kurt said. He was in awe, of course the only other erection he saw was his own. And he still had more growing up ahead of him.

"Thank you, baby," Burt said, stroking his son's cheek. "Ok baby, spread your legs as wide as you can. I wanna be as close to you as I can get," He said. Lust flashed in his eyes once again. He wanted his son so badly. But he would go as far as his son would let him, he didn't want to hurt or scare his precious son.

Kurt did as he was told, spreading his legs impossibly wider than any other kid his age. He looked up at his father again and saw lust in his eyes as he watched Kurt.

"Is that good, Daddy?" Kurt asked. He was always trying to please his father in any way he could.

"God, that's perfect baby. You're perfect," Burt moaned. This comment made Kurt beam. "Now, baby, what I'm going to do is settle between your legs and we're gonna rub our erections together. There's nothing to be afraid of, no penetration, and it feels better than masturbation," Burt said, his stare never straying from Kurt's gorgeous eyes.

"Ok daddy, I trust you. But, do you think we can kiss more? I really liked kissing you," Kurt said. He had actually loved the kiss; his father's manliness was intoxicating.

"We will do anything you desire. Besides, I like kissing you too," Burt said, giving his son a wink.

Burt was settled and their cocks were pressed together. He planted his fists on either side of Kurt's head on the bed. This caused for his upper body to cover his son's body as well. Leaning down they shared a passionate kiss. During this kiss, Burt started thrusting causing their hard-ons to rub. A loud moan came from Kurt and was swallowed by Burt. He took that as a great sign.

Once they broke the kiss, Kurt became vocal from all the stimulation he was experiencing. He couldn't keep quiet if his life depended on him staying silent.

"Oh god, daddy, yes,"

"Yes, feels so good daddy,"

Moan, gasp, whimper. He became blind with lust for his father. He closed his eyes and threw his head back into the pillows.

"Please daddy, I need… uhh faster, oh God yes, harder," Kurt was moaning.

Burt couldn't deny his precious boy anything. So he increased his rhythm and thrusts to accommodate his son's requests. And with the new pace, the bed started rocking causing the headboard to hit against the wall.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close. I want us to cum together," Burt said, quickening his pace. He was moaning and gasping as well.

"Yes, yes daddy, yes, we cum together," Kurt said. By this point Kurt was so close. He brought his head up and watched his father.

Then they both came, Burt shouting Kurt's name and Kurt with a string of one word; daddy. Burt let his head fall down, but his arms were wobbling slightly. After regaining some of his breath, Burt got up and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to wash them off. When he came back into the room he froze in place. He saw a satisfied and happy smile almost splitting his son's face in half.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Burt said. He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it spoken aloud.

"I feel wonderful, daddy. I'm happy," Kurt said, looking at his father.

Burt got to the bed and washed off Kurt first, then himself before he abandoned the cloth on the floor. He got back into bed and pulled Kurt into his arms once again.

A little sigh escaped Kurt, making Burt think he fell asleep. "Daddy, can I tell you something?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes baby, you know you can tell me anything," Burt said. He moved his head down slightly so he could look at his son's face on his chest.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"And I love you too, baby," Burt said.

"No daddy," Kurt said. He turned his head up to look at his father. "I think I'm in love with you. I want you to be my first; I want you to be my everything, forever. I want you to be my lover, daddy," Kurt said. His eyes never left his father's. He was trying to convey every emotion he felt for his father in this one look. To him, this didn't feel wrong or obscene or perverted. Everything with his fathers felt right, he didn't care if others thought differently.

"Yes baby, God I feel the same way," Burt said. He kissed the top of Kurt's head. And with that they both fell asleep.

Back to the present, Kurt saw his father was still stroking his cock.

"Daddy, you started without me," Kurt said smirking. He never slept in his room anymore; he always fell asleep wrapped in his father's strong, amazing arms.

"How about you join me," Burt grunted out. His voice was low and gravelly, his signature sexy tone.

"Don't mind if I do," Kurt said, his sexy voice going into action. He shucked all his clothes and joined his father on their bed. It was going to be a fulfilling and satisfying night for both men.


End file.
